Truth and Dare
by pearls1990
Summary: Is it fan-service, when no fans are watching?


If I remember right, I thought of the premise of this when i was standing in my shower, waiting for my hangover to wash away. Yeah, that never happened. But this story did, and I'm not sure why. (Because I'm obsessed with these two, that's why.) I was going to make this a one-shot, but if you're like me, you like your smut in short doses and not one big chunk.

**Not Beta Read** so feel free to comment and voice your concerns!

Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Truth and Dare<strong>

"What the hell are you doing, Gavin?" Daryan cried as an arm snaked around his naked torso.

"How'd you know it was me?" Klavier whined.

"Dumb ass, you share an upper bunk with me!"

"Oh, haha...I thought it was my bunk..."

"Well, it's not." Daryan turned and threw the others arm off of himself and almost managed to knock Klavier over the edge. He caught his arm, but his legs went over. He went into a fit of giggles.

"Crap, Klavier, how drunk are you?" Daryan had his arm around him as Klavier leaned against him.

"I..." He went into another giggling fit.

"Jesus, just because they serve free alcohol at the after-parties doesn't mean you have to drink it all." Daryan pushed Klavier, but only managed to have him flop back onto him. Daryan growled. He was hoping to just sleep off his own buzz. "You're lucky I like you Gavin." He reached up and turned on the light for the bunk they shared on their tour bus.

"You look funny upside down." Klavier snickered. He was now laying with his upper body on the bed and his bottom half off the bed. Daryan was leaning on one arm shaking his head at Klavier.

"Well, you stink." He flung his covers off. "Where's the rest of the band?"

"Umm...Duke ish flirting with shome red-head..." Klavier was twirling his hair. He let his eyes wander down Daryan's lithe body. He was wearing only boxers and his hair was back in a very messy ponytail. He had started growing it out when they started touring a couple years ago and the longer it grew, the bigger his pompadour grew. It was now an ongoing joke amongst the band members. But Daryan rarely wore his hair down in public, so when anyone got a picture of him with it down, his fans went insane. Klavier was a teeny bit jealous of the attention, and started to grow his own hair out. He wished it would grow as fast as Daryan's; it was only shoulder length, whereas Daryan's was almost down to the middle of his back.

Daryan rolled his eyes. "Figures. That's where I left him two hours ago."

Klavier reached up and started playing with the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of Daryan's ponytail. "And...I think Alex and Eeon are playing footshies shomewhere..."

The dark-haired man snorted and pushed Klavier's hands away and got out of the bunk.

"Hey, what you doin'? I wash having fun playin' withsh yours hairs." Klavier laughed at himself.

"Yeah, well I was hoping to get some sleep before we hit the road for our next destination." Daryan unlaced the others boots and took them off.

"Mmm...You're undressing me...I like it..."

"Don't get any silly ideas, princess, I'm not in the mood." Daryan paused before un-doing the others belt, thinking about the irony of what he was doing and what he had just said. He shook his head and continued with the belt.

"That'sh too bad," Klavier said, pulling himself up onot his elbows to watch his friend. "I was hoping for a quick little romp."

"Uhh...no, Klavier. I don't like you that much." Daryan threw Klavier an annoyed look.

"I think you do," Klavier suddenly grabbed the other around the back of his neck and pulled him into a lip crushing kiss. Daryan was so shocked, he didn't react. But when he felt Klavier's tongue brushing his lips, he pushed Klavier away and he fell onto his back and laughed.

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" Daryan wiped his mouth and stood. He realized that the kiss had an effect on him that was unexpected as he tried unsuccessfully to adjust himself.

"You should know a kiss when you feel it, Daryan."

He wasn't sure if it was the way Klavier said his name; deep and raspy and full of sex, or the way Klavier was looking at him, but he had to suppress a moan that threatened to escape.

"You know you want this," the other went on as he clumsily unbuttoned his own shirt.

"No Klavier, everyone will be coming back shortly." Daryan started to climb up to the other bunk.

"Are you afraid Daryan?"

The other paused slightly and swallowed hard.

"Afraid you'll like it?"

"Shut it Klavier!"

"Oh Daryan, such a little chicken!" Klavier sighed as he ran his own hands along his chest.

Daryan was suddenly on top of Klavier. It happened so fast, neither of them knew how it happened, and neither of them said a thing. Daryan's grey eyes searched Klavier's face and found a faint flicker of fear and he smirked.

"I think it is _you_ that is afraid, Gavin." He gripped each of the blondes wrists and held him down as he started to struggle. "I think you are afraid of letting go of control."

Klavier's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to figure how the pendulum of control had swung in Daryan's favor. Daryan leaned closer so their bare chests were touching, and hot breath on his ear.

"I think it is you that needs to be taught a lesson; that no means no!" Daryan licked his ear, then pushed himself off of Klavier. He stood and watched as several emotions crossed the others face. Daryan was comfortable enough in his own skin to say that Klavier was a good looking guy. His ocean-blue eyes would sparkle every time they shared the microphone together and the passion that he put into singing and song-writing was unsurpassed. But he never thought of acting on any attraction that he had towards Klavier. Sure, they might have kissed on-stage, but that was for fan-service, wasn't it? Was the make-out session afterwards in the dressing room for fan-service, when there were no fans watching?

"You're looking at me like you're going to devour me," Klavier's voice brought Daryan out of his thoughts.

"Fuck off, Gavin, we can't do this." Daryan started to climb to the second bunk again.

"You're a fucking tease." Klavier's voice was barely a whisper. "You probably couldn't get me off anyway!"

"Do you really want to go there?" And again Daryan was hovering above Klavier, waiting to rip his clothes off. "Cuz we can play these games all night. I am not afraid."

Klavier lifted an eyebrow. Daryan was starting to wonder if he was as drunk as he let on. "I can play games too. I'm just tired of beating around the bush with you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Daryan's glare left Klavier with a lump in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he had pushed too far. Maybe Daryan really didn't feel the way that Klavier thought he did. He leaned in closer to the other, and Daryan could smell the alcohol on his breath and whatever cologne he had chosen for that night.

"It means I'm tired of denying all the sexual tension that we have whenever we are on stage and even more that's off-stage."

Daryan opened his mouth, then shut it. So there was something there, and not just his imagination.

He sighed deeply. He was exhausted. All he wanted was to sleep. But the immense warmth that was building between them was becoming too great to ignore. He rested his forehead on Klavier's chest.

Klavier was stunned at the emotions that had crossed Daryan's handsome face. He never thought he'd see the vulnerable side of his dark-haired friend. So, when he rested his forehead against his chest, he wanted nothing more than to run his hand through his dark hair. But he hesitated, his hand hovering over Daryan's head. He felt Daryan settle his weight onto him and also felt the others need pressing against his thigh. Biting his lip, he ran his hand through Daryan's hair and took out the elastic that was holding the hair back. His long fingers worked their way carefully through the tangles.

Daryan suddenly looked up. The longing in his soft grey eyes was overwhelming. Klavier held the back of his head and slowly leaned in. They both held their breaths until their lips touched softly and they exhaled languidly. They moved their heads in the same directions and they smiled into each others mouths. Daryan reached up and gently tilted Klavier's head and they both chuckled. He kept his hand on his cheek and caressed it, feeling the downy soft stubble starting to form there as he moved his mouth around Klavier's.

Why were they having such a hard time now? That time in the dressing room they attacked each other; granted there wasn't much kissing.

Klavier's hand drifted down to Daryan's neck as Daryan adjusted his weight onto his knees so that he was straddling the other. His other hand went up to Klavier's other cheek as his fingers mingled in his hair. Klavier parted his lips and explored the dark-haired man's lips as he inhaled sharply and let him in.

"I told you you couldn't deny me," Klavier said when they parted to catch their breaths.

"Way to ruin the moment, Gavin." But Daryan's words were lost as he started nibbling on the blonds neck. He slowly let his hands linger on Klaviers chest, then worked his way up over his shoulders, pushing his shirt off.

Klavier moaned as Daryan met his lips again and he threw his shirt off.

In one last clear thought, Daryan reached up and turned off the light, then parted from Klavier who drew in a deep breath as Daryan took his pants off the rest of the way and straddled him again. He bent his head and kissed the others chest as he softly pinched Klavier's nipples. He cried out and bucked his hips as Daryan smirked. Daryan continued his ministrations on Klavier's nipples as one of Klavier's hands played with his dark hair and the other slowly made their way south. It found Daryan's erection and it was Daryan's turn to cry out as he threw his head back. He sat up with his back straight as Klavier ran his hands down his chest.

The alcohol and exhaustion were starting to fog Klavier's head as he suddenly found Daryan gently straddling his chest, his hand slowly stroking his cock. He watched for a moment fascinated at how much he was turned on right now. Klavier brought his head forward and licked the head of Daryan's cock. Daryan cursed as Klavier placed his hand over Daryan's and followed his strokes until Daryan let go. Klaviers other hand reached under and carefully handled his balls.

"Ohgodstop!" Daryan cried as he managed to stop Klavier before he came all over him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he took deep breaths to control his urge. Daryan had a hold of Klaviers hand, but that didn't stop him from taking the head into his mouth.

"Klavier...fuck!"

Klavier smiled around Daryan's cock as he looked up at him. Daryan's pulse raced as he looked into the bright blue eyes staring seductively at him. He let go of his cock and his hand drifted to Klaviers hair as he twirled it in his fingers. Klavier, in the meantime, slowly took all of Daryan in his mouth, then pulled back, all the while his hand carefully playing with his balls. Klavier started moving faster and Daryan had a tight grip on his hair with one hand and balancing on his other. The warm sensation that had been growing in his stomach was almost becoming unbearable as it spread through his body, causing him to squirm.

"Klavier...I...can't hold..." Daryan said breathlessly as stars started to form in his vision. Klavier wasn't stopping however and Daryan held on to his head and started to fuck his mouth. He heard the blond choking on his cock, but it fueled his fire even more as he suddenly felt like he was floating above his own body, looking down at the scene. He watched as Klavier gripped his hips and ass and help push him to his climax. He watched himself throw back his head and cry out Klavier's name as he suddenly came crashing back inside himself, feeling the release explode like a thousand fireworks in his head. He rocked his hips a couple more times as he felt his hands and feet start to tingle. Daryan leaned back onto his hands and tried to control his breathing as Klavier lapped up the last of his cum.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Watching and observing,"

Daryan furrowed his brow at him as Klavier was wiped his mouth.

"I think you've done that a couple times. You're far to good at that for just observing," Daryan said between breaths.

Klavier chuckled as he ran his hands along Daryans chest, then down to his subtly toned stomach, over the soft, dark downy hair that trailed down to his cock and rested his hand on Daryan's hip.

"It's amazing how far a couple of sexual favors will go."

Daryan glared down at the blond and was off of him in a flash.

"You really know how to ruin a moment."

"Wait, stop." Daryan was starting to put his boxers back on when Klavier grabbed them. "I'm sorry, I really haven't traded any favors for anything. I promise."

Daryan hated Klavier's blue eyes sometimes. They were soft now and full of regret. Plus, he didn't feel like fighting with his friend.

"Alright, but, I gotta sleep, I am friggin' exhausted."

"That's too bad," Klavier laid back with one hand behind his head and the other casually stroking his cock. "I was hoping you would make good on your word."

Daryan moaned. Just as he was thinking that Klavier looked delicious in the position he was in, the door of the tour bus opened and Alex and Eeon could be heard giggling and talking incoherently. Daryan quickly got into the bunk with Klavier and closed the curtain. They heard the bus door slam and another slam and an excited cry. Then moaning and the sounds of heavy kissing.

Daryan and Klavier turned to each other and silently laughed in the dim light.


End file.
